warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoots' en Appelvachts' fanfictions/ De Reis naar De Rode Bergen/ het verhaal 2
HOOFDSTUK 11 (door Avondpoot) Leeuwenpels hijgde. Het hele landschap was in een dorre woestenij veranderd door de droogte. En al het water was weg. De prooi was dood. Mosstreep had bijna weer een flauwte gekregen, en zijn koorts was steeds erger geworden. Mosstreep liep voor hem en Buizerdvacht vormde de achterhoede. Ze waren vel over been en uiteindelijk hadden ze een kleine poel gevonden. Het water dat er in zat hadden ze dankbaar opgeslurpt. Nu liepen ze langs een richel op een zanderige rots. Opeens zakte Mosstreep in elkaar, en bleef roerloos op de rotsen liggen. Leeuwenpels sprintte naar haar toe."Oké oké, hou vol! ik ga water halen!" Miauwde hij in paniek. Hij vloog naar beneden, en verdween een eind verder onder een heuvel. Daar begon hij te graven, hij voelde zijn nagels scheuren en het bloed spatte op de grond, maar hij ging door. Uiteindelijk spoot er een straal water de lucht in en begon de grond drassig te worden. Het water voor Leeuwenpels poten kleurde rood door zijn gewonde nagels, maar hij schonk er geen aandacht aan en rende naar een plek kurkdroog mos. Hij scheurde er verscheidene stukken van en liet ze weken in het water. Dan vloog hij met stukken nat mos over zijn rug en in zijn muil terug naar de plaats waar Mosstreep lag. Buizerdvacht zat voor haar, en probeerde haar wakker te schudden. Het lukte blijkbaar niet goed. Leeuwenpels kneep het water uit het mos boven haar gezicht, en even later opende ze knipperend haar ogen."W- water?! hoe kom je daar aan?" Vroeg ze verdwaasd."Ik heb zitten graven..." hij toonde zijn bloedende poten."O jee! Je arme poten!" jammerde Mosstreep."laten we bij die bron overnachten, dan hebben we water." Stelde Buizerdvacht voor. En even later rolden ze zich op onder de sterrenhemel. HOOFDSTUK 12 (door Appelvacht) Mosstreep likte de bloedende poot van haar partner. 'Gaat het? Ook met je ziekte?' Leeuwenpels schudde zijn hoofd. Hij viel in slaap. Maar Mosstreep kon niet slapen. 'Ik ga kruiden voor hem zoekn,' zei ze in zichzelf. Ze sloop weg van de twee slapende katers. Nadat ze zo ver had gelopen dat haar poten pijn deden, vond ze wat kruiden. Het was moederkruid. Opeens hoorde ze pootstappen. Het waren drie...nee vier katten. 'Hey! Een indringer!' riep de jongste. De katten grepen haar. 'Laat los!' krijste Mosstreep. 'Nee. Jij komt mee naar ons kamp, van de Stam der Zandstormen. Ik ben Ster die Fonkelt in de Lucht. Oftewel Ster.' Opeens hoorde Mosstreep een wanhopige kreet. 'Mosstreep! Leeuwenpels!' riep de stem. Het was.....Wenspoot?! Was ze in gevaar? De oudste kat van deze patrouille, een witte poes met zwarte vlekken, stapte naar voren. 'Ik ben Vlinder die fladdert door de Lucht. Jij, indringer, bent nu een gevangene. Sleep haar mee!' beval Vlinder. Mosstreep was even oud als Vlinder. Mosstreep zag ineens een visioen. Zij, Assepoot en Vlinder die bij haar moeder lagen. Vlinder deed haar ogen open. 'Vlinderkit heeft haar ogen open!' riep Glittervacht. Toen het in het visioen nacht was, sloop een cyperse kater naar binnen. Hij stal Vlinderkit, en pakte zij en Assepoot ook op. Glittervacht werd wakker en blies woedend naar de kater. Hij liet haar een Assepoot vallen, maar Vlinderkit nam hij mee. Dus Vlinder was haar zus. 'Vlinder, je bent mijn zus. Ik ben Mosstreep van de RivierClan, en jij bent Vlinderkit.' Vlinder leek bevroren. 'Vli........Vlinder....kit?' stotterde ze. Ik hoor bij de Stam, niet bij jouw Clan.' Mosstreep keek haar zus ongerust aan. 'Je weet wat waar is,' murmelde ze. 'Jij bent mijn zus.' Vlinder draaide zich om. 'Mosstreep, jij bent het! Jij kwam altijd in mijn dromen.' Ster liep naar voren en fluisterde iets in Vlinders oor. Mosstreep hoopte dat de leider van deze "stam" haar kon helpen. Ze arriveerden bij het kamp, die op een rode berg was gemaakt. 'Welkom op Windberg, Mosstreep.' mauwde Vlinder. Mosstreep voelde een bries door haar haren. het was zo verfrissend, na dagen door die hete woestijn slenteren. Een witte poes, met veel schrammen van gevechten liep door de meningte van katten heen. 'Ik ben Spreker van de Puntige Stenen, alias Steenspreker. Je bent op ons territorium, dat verboden is voor niet-Stam der Zandstormenkatten. Nu zul je gevangen worden gehouden voor je misdaad.' Mosstreep keek Steenspreker vol ongeloof aan. 'Maar wat heb ik dan gedaan?' 'Jij hebt ons ''kruid vernietigd,' antwoordde ze op hoge toon. 'Maar vrees niet, per dag krijg je wel wat prooi. Je moet hier 2 manen blijven.' Mosstreep schrok. Twee manen?! Ze moest het meer redden! In haar gedachten probeerde ze in contact te komen met Buizerdvacht of Leeuwenpels. De Stamkatten duwden haar in een donker, stinkend holletje. 'Wie is daar?' hoorde ze een schorre stem. '''HOOFDSTUK 13 (door Avondpoot)' "Mosstreep!" Leeuwenpels keek vol angst toe hoe de katten zijn partner meenamen. Misschien kon hij hen volgen en haar bevrijden! Hij glipte zo stil en lenig als een schim achter het groepje Stamkatten aan. Ze kwamen bij een rode rots, en Leeuwenpels glipte achter hen aan. Hij hield halt bij een open plek die hun kamp moest zijn. Daar keek hij toe hoe de katten Mosstreep in een stinkend hol gooiden. Hij kon zich niet meer beheersen, en sprong op een witte poes vol littekens waarmee Mosstreep en de katten hadden gepraat. Hij wierp haar omver, maar de poes was sneller, en glipte onder hem uit. Ze tackelde hem en hij smakte met een droge klap op de grond."Geef haar terug!" Grauwde hij. Maar het volgende moment trapte een beige poes hem van zijn poten, met een kreet viel hij op de rotsige bodem. De meeste katten hadden hem nu omcirkeld. Hij strekte zijn klauwen, klaar voor een gevecht op leven en dood. De witte poes die waarschijnlijk de leider was viel hem eerst aan, hij werd omver geworpen en viel een niveau lager op de puntige rotsen. Hij voelde stroompjes bloed door zijn vacht, maar hij sprong toch overeind. De leidster stond voor hem, ze had een wenkbrauw spottend opgetrokken."denk je heus dat je tegen de stam der Zandstormen op kunt?" Vroeg ze honend."Het kan me niet schelen of ik het overleef of niet, ik hoop allesinds dat is een paar van jullie mee kan nemen in de dood!" Grauwde hij uitdagend. De poes schrok zo te zien door zijn woorden, en daar maakte hij gebruik van. Hij besprong haar, maar ze ontweek hem en hij stootte zijn kop hard tegen de rotsen, en met een luid gekraak gevolgd door een pijnscheut in zijn rechtervoorpoot maakte hij op dat hij die gebroken had. Hij viel slap op de grond, terwijl hij nog erger begon te bloedden."Wil je bij je vriendinnetje zijn?" Siste de witte poes. Leeuwenpels zag sterretjes, en begreep amper wat ze zei. Hat volgende moment werd alles zwart, het laatste wat hij hoorde was een kreet van pure angst van Mosstreep."Leeuwenpels!!!!" HOOFDSTUK 14 (door Appelvacht) 'Oh, nee, Leeuwenpels! Wat heb ik gedaan?' vroeg Mosstreep wanhopig toen haar partner bloedend het holletje in werd gegooid. De Stamkatten hadden een soort systeem waardoor ze de houten palen die voor de ingang stonden omhoog konden halen. Vlinder keek tussen de tralies door naar haar zus. 'Hoi!' miauwde ze. 'Weg jij!' siste Leeuwenpels. 'Nee, ik wil dat ze blijft. Zij is mijn zus, Vlinderkit.' Leeuwenpels bood zijn excuses aan. 'Ik..... zal jullie helpen.' miauwde de poes zelfverzekerd. Ze graafde een gat, zo naar de binnenkant van het stinkende hol. 'Kruip erin,' fluisterde ze. de twee katten wriemelden zich door de tunnel en kwamen buiten. 'Eindelijk wat frisse lucht,' zuchtte Mosstreep. 'Ga, snel!' fluisterde Vlinder. Ik kom mee. Ik wil in mijn geboorteStam wonen.' Leeuwenpels schudde argwanend zijn hoofd. 'Het is Clan!' mompelde hij. De drie katten kwamen toevallig Buizerdvacht tegen. 'Oh, jullie zijn veilig!' riep hij. Daarna besnuffelde hij Vlinder nieuwsgierig. 'Berg en wind,' maiwude hij, 'en ik ruik.... Glittervacht?' Vlinder knikte. 'Ik ben Mosstreeps zus.' 'Dan ben je Assepoots broer.' Vlinder hield haar kop schuin. 'Wat zijn jullie eigenlijk? Prooijager of Grotwacht?' Leeuwenpels antwoordde agressief: 'Krijgers!' Vlinder keek hem aan. 'Doe niet zo agressief,' miauwde Mosstreep kalmerend naar haar partner. 'Ze is mijn zus.' Leeuwenpels rolde met zijn ogen. 'Laten we verder gaan met onze tocht.' stelde Buizerdvacht voor. Vlinder wist alle bronnen te vinden, maar Leeuwenpels leek blij. Een nacht later, toen Mosstreep en Leeuwenpels alleen wakker waren, zaten ze onder de Zilverpels. 'Wat mankeert je?' vroeg Mosstreep. 'Je denkt niet meer aan mij, alleen aan die Vlinder.' antwoordde Leeuwenpels. 'Ze is mijn zus die ik nooit heb gekend. Als jij haar broer was zou je haar ook wel een beetje willen leren kennen.' Mosstreep kroop dicht tegen hem aan. 'Maar, vergeet nooit dat ik van je hou. Nog meer dan wie dan ook.' Een minuut later zaten ze gezellig samen te tongen, alsof het gevaar geweken was en ze weer terug in het kamp waren. 'Leeuwenpels......We hebben een probleem. Vlinder zei dat ik...... Zwanger ben!' HOOFDSTUK 15 (door Avondpoot) Leeuwenpels zei niets. Hij keek naar de grond."Het zal wel lukken." Miauwde hij toonloos, zijn gebroken poot was ondertussen ontstoken. Vlinder had nog gevraagd om het te spalken (ze had blijkbaar ontdekt dat het gebroken was) maar Leeuwenpels had haar alleen geïrriteerd aangekeken. Mosstreep keek hem vreemd aan."Wat heb je toch? Heb je ergens pijn ofzo?!" Ze klonk hopeloos."Nee." Miauwde Leeuwenpels kortaf. Mosstreep keek hem boos en gekwetst aan, maar Leeuwenpels zei niets."en waarom hink je de hele tijd?!" Mosstreep klonk boos, maar ook bezorgd."Ik heb ge-voch-ten! weet je nog wel!" Siste hij ongeduldig. Mosstreep's stem klonk daarna verdrietig."Aha, ik snap het.." Ze stond op en liep naar Vlinder en Buizerdvacht toe. Leeuwenpels liep naar een beek die daar stroomde en legde zijn poot in het verfrissende water. Hij had opeens veel zin om te zwemmen in het bredere stuk. Hij liep naar een dieper stuk dat je bijna een rivier kon noemen, en dook onder water. Meteen begon zijn poot te prikken, maar hij negeerde het en zwom met krachtige slagen door onder water. Hij zag enkele onderwaterplanten, en keek naar een vis die voorbij schoot. Toen kwam er een schaduw over het water. Hij kon Mosstreep zien, en besloot haar eens goed te laten verschieten, hij trapte zich omhoog, en met veel gespetter kwam hij boven water. Mosstreep slaakte een kreetje en viel verschoten om terwijl ze verhit naar een schaterende Leeuwenpels keek."Kom op! het water is heerlijk, plus, je bent nog niet eens hoogzwanger!" Hij proestte het uit bij het zien van haar verbijsterde gezicht. Toen verdween hij weer in het bruisende, heldere, blauwe water dat aangenaam warm aanvoelde. Even later klonk er een plons voor hem en Mosstreep verscheen onder water, er lag een sluwe grijns op haar gezicht. Leeuwenpels grijnsde duivels en schoot onder haar door waardoor ze een onderwaterkoprol maakte Leeuwenpels lachtte in een wolk van bubbels. Mosstreep keek hem nog steeds met die sluwe blik aan, en gebruikte een onderwater vechttechniek. Ze ramde hem vooruit, en zijn poot explodeerde bijna toen hij keihard tegen een rots stootte, meteen werd het water rood op die plaats. Leeuwenpels zwom weer omhoog en hield zijn poot boven water terwijl het bloed er langzaam afliep. Mosstreep dook naast hem omhoog."Heb ik je pijn gedaan?" Vroeg ze bezorgd."Nee, gewoon een snee." Miauwde hij, en dook weer onder. Zijn poot was eindelijk gestopt met bloeden, en nu zwommen hij en Mosstreep zij aan zij onder water. Mosstreep keek hem lachend aan, en Leeuwenpels opende zijn mond en blies bubbels in haar gezicht. Mosstreep scahterde geluidloos, en zo kwamen er ook bubbels in zijn gezicht. Hij zwom omhoog om adem te halen, en Mosstreep kwam ook."hihihi, dat was leuk!" Lachte ze. Leeuwenpels keek haar met een sluwe lach aan."ha-ha-ha.." Lachte hij vals, en hij verdween onder water, om hard tegen een sputterende Mosstreep aan te zwemmen. De schildpadpoes verdween met een kreet onder water, en ze duwde hem. Leeuwenpels duwde terug, en zo begonnen ze te baby-worstelen. HOOFDSTUK 16 (door Appelvacht) Mosstreep liet zich doodmoe in het zand vallen. 'Ik hoop... dat ik de juiste keuze heb gemaakt.... Ik bedoel, of het wel goed was om zo wild te doen.' hijgde ze. Ze sloot haar ogen, maar werd meteen wakker en zag Assepoot. 'Assepoot!' riep ze opgewonden. 'Ik heb onze zus gevonden!' Assepoot knikte blij. Mosstreeps korte staartje trilde in de wind. 'Je moet De Rode Bergen Vinden. Op de juiste bergen staan de symbolen van de Clans. Bij de SterrenClanberg, is een waterval. Daar zul je de Parel Van De Sterren vinden.' Mosstreep knikte. Bergen.....Symbolen van de Clans......Waterval.....en de Parel... Assepoot vervaagde. 'Doei, broertje.' murmelde ze. Buizerdvacht kwam net terug met een schriele muis. Leeuwenpels en Vlinder sliepen nog, als een roos. 'Hier. Je moet goed eten voor je bevalling.' Mosstreep knikte beleefd. Hoe zou het met de Clans gaan? Was Wenspoot oke? En Glittervacht en haar volgende nest? 'Wakker worden, slaapkoppen. Ik heb iets ontdekt.' Mosstreep legde haar droom uit. Opeens voelde ze een helse pijn en viel neer. Vlinder stond over haar heen gebogen. 'Mosstreep!' riep Leeuwenpels. 'Mijn buik!' kreunde Mosstreep. 'Mijn kittens komen!' Buizerdvacht rende in paniek rond, en Vlinder pakte een kruidenvoorraadje die ze van Steenspreker had gestolen. 'Hier, Mosstreep! kauw erop!' Vlinder had Mosstreep kervel gegeven. 'Oooh... bedankt.' Een gouden kitten lag even later op de grond. 'Likken, jullie!' beval Vlinder. 'Misschien hebben ze het hier al warm genoeg,' zei Buizerdvacht. Toen kwam er nog eentje, een schildpadkatertje. Toen nog een witte met gouden vlekjes en een helemaal witte. 'Vier kittens... Maar de gouden....' Vlinder aarzelde. 'Heeft een misvormde poot.'Ze had gelijk; haar pootje was helemaal krom. 'Ik noem deze - Mosstreep wees naar de schildpadkater - Woestijnkit. Vernoemd naar deze woestijn. Woestijnkit stond op, en opende zijn groene oogjes. 'Waar ben ik?' piepte hij. Leeuwenpels kroop tegen zijn zoon aan. 'Je bent veilig.' De misvormde kitten, een vrouwtje, probeerde ook op te staan. 'Ach, gossie!' riep Vlinder. Buizerdvacht pakte de witte op. 'Ze doen me aan mijn kittens denken, die zijn gestorven in de droogte. 'Wat naar!' mauwde Leeuwenpels. De witte met gouden vlekjes bewoog niet. Mosstreep drukte haar neus in zijn vachtje. Ze voelde zijn buik rijzen en dalen. 'Je leeft, mijn dappere kit.' miauwde Mosstreep. Woestijnkit kroop naar zijn zusje, die Buizerdvacht vasthield. 'Jij....bent Tornadokit!' miauwde het kleintje opgewonden. Tornadokit giechelde. Buizerdstreep liet haar los, en meteen schoten de oogjes van de andere kittens open. Mosstreep keek trots toe hoe de kittens aan het spelenn waren. 'Hoe heten die andere?' vroeg ze aan Leeuwenpels.